1000 years of regret
by Siren melody songs
Summary: head cannon story for nightmare moon. please leave review, even if your a guest. it shows that you actually read my stories.
1. the helmet

Once upon a time, when equestria was new, there were two alicorn sisters. They were the only known survivors of the shadow war. The eldest alicorn was gifted with the ability to raze the sun, bringing love and joy across the land. The youngest alicorn was gifted with the ability to raze the moon, creating peace for the inhabitants of the land. Together they created harmony across the land. But that harmony was not to last.

As time when on the younger sister became jealous of her sister. The ponies loved the day her sister brought forth. But hid them self away when her beautiful moon rose, as if they were scared of her.

This is her story.

This all started at the eclipse ball, a momentous occasion that celebrates the phenomenon when me and Tia lose control of the sun and moon, a time when our energy could restore itself.

Me and Tia were greeting the guests. Things were going great until… this unicorn filly asked who I was. This ticked me off but I calmed myself down and brushed it off. But about 20 minutes later it happened again this time with a filly about around the age of 10. At that moment I asked if I could be excused and ran into the crowd.

I quickly found my way through the crowd and to my room. I grabbed my coat and rushed on to my balcony and took off into the everfree.

When I was young I used to go exploring in the everfree forest. And one day when I was 12 I found this quaint little valley with a water fall. The valley couldn't be reached by hoof because it was surrounded by thick briars. Ever since I found it I had always gone there if I was angry, sad, or just needed to be alone. When I reached the valley I landed underneath a tree. I sat down and cried. It came time for the moon to merge with the sun. as it did darkness surrounded me, this was normal except even after it was done it stayed dark. Red eyes appeared in the darkness. A creature made of pure shadow that looked kind of like a wolf emerged from the darkness. It began to talk to me through telepathy, it said (princess of the night I have felt your sorrow, and I am here to help) (who are you) I asked (I am a member of the nightmare forces) the thing said. The nightmare forces I know I've heard that name before, but where I thought to herself. (Ok, so how are you going to help me) I asked. The thing handed me a silver helmet (this helmet is able to make ponies look at you differently. People will finally see how wonderful the night really is) the thing said. I looked down at the helmet and said (thank you) but when I looked up the creature was gone.

I looked down at the helmet and slowly put it on. As soon as it was on my head feelings of anger, rage, jealousy, and hatred welled up inside of me. Then everything went black.

**A luna story was bound to come up sooner or later. This should be a short one though.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	2. nightmare moon

I regained consciousness slowly. But then suddenly my eyes opened. Like someone had forced them to open. I stood up… but at the same time I didn't. it was like someone else was controlling my body. I saw a reflection of myself in the pond the waterfall lead to. My coat was black, my hair now a darker shade of blue. I tried to scream but I couldn't. My horn began to glow and my new appearance changed back into my old one. Still not knowing what was going on I struggled to regain control of my body. It took all of my cognitive power to do so but I did it.

As I flew back to the castle I would flash between being me and being nightmare. That's the name I gave her because she was a nightmare.

Back at the castle I tried my hardest to hide what had happened but tia saw how stressed I was. She knew something was wrong.

Then things went very VERY wrong.

Late at night I would wake up having no control at all. I would walk out of the palace undetected and if I was spotted by somepony I killed them, And anyone who stood in my way. After a week of this I started looking for answers. I was searching the library when I finally found something. It was a picture of the helmet that thing gave me. The book said it was called the shadow helmet and that it forms an alternate version of the wearer made completely of feelings of hate, and anger. It also had a spell to get rid of the alternate version. I quickly cast the spell. Afterwards I was relived to be myself and only myself again.

Boy was I wrong.

**Man another cliff hanger.**

**Also can anypony guess where I got my inspiration for this story.**

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	3. confrontation

as I walked back to my room I felt like I was being watched. As I opened the door to my room I began to sing.

_It's over now I know inside_

_No one will ever know, the sorry tale of nightmare moon_

_And those who died, No one must ever know_

_They only the tragedy, they not see my intent_

_The shadow of night's evil will forever kill the good that I had ment_

_Am I a good mare… am I a mad mare_

_It's such I fine line between a good mare and…_

(Luna saw a reflection of nightmare in her mirror)

**_Do you really think that I would ever let you go_**

**_Do you really think I would ever set you free_**

**_If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so_**

**_You will never get away from me_**

_All that you are is a face in a mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear_

**_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, long as you live I will still be here_**

_All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you is a dying scream_

_After tonight I shall end these demon dreams_

(Nightmare moon steps out of the mirror)

**_This is not a dream my dear and it will never end_**

**_This one is the night mare that goes on_**

**_I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend_**

**_And I'll flourish long after you're gone_**

_Soon you will die and my memory will hide you_

_You cannot chose but to lose control _

**_You can't control me I live deep inside each day you feel me devour you soul_**

_I don't need you to survive as you need me_

_I'll become whole as you dance with death_

_And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath_

**_I live inside you forever _**

_No!_

**_with darkness itself by my side_**

_No!_

**_and I'll know that now and forever, you'll never be able to separate Luna from night_**

(nightmare re-inhabits Luna's body)

_Can't you see it's over now it's time to die_

**_No not I only you_**

_If I die you die to_

**_you die me I'll be you_**

_stop it! Night leave me be_

**_can't you see you are me _**

_no! deep inside_

**_I am you, you are night_**

_No! never!_

**_Yes forever_**

_Dangit nightmar take all your evil deeds and rot in tartarus _

**_I'll see you there luna_**

_Never_

I collapsed from exhaustion allowing evil to take over

but what happened after that you all ready know

**I told you it would be a short story.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


End file.
